As set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,348 and 3,914,308 the solubilization of noramlly oil-insoluble pesticidal substances is advantageous, since by rendering an additive soluble in a desired oily substrate, serious problems of non-homogeneity, sedimentation and unstable viscosities of the final composition are overcome. The latter difficulties are frequently encountered when dispersions of oil-insoluble pesticides, particularly anti-fungal agents, are prepared for application to vegetation.
As is well known, anti-fungal agents are used to inhibit or to control the growth of fungi. The need for oil-soluble anti-fungal substances is especially pressing in the treatment of plants in tropical or sub-tropical climates, or in the application of the more highly toxic agricultural pesticides. For example, in the aforementioned climates, humidity is high and inhibiting the growth of fungi is difficult. This high humidity, combined with frequent rainfall, may remove an anti-fungal completely or render it ineffectual for protective purposes. This necessitates more frequent applications of anti-fungal which, in addition to being troublesome and costly, makes it difficult to control the growth of the fungus being treated, particularly if the anti-fungal has phytotoxic properties. FNT ** Pesticides as defined herein include anti-fungal agents herbicides, and plant growth regulators.
In view of the above problems, particularly in the application of anti-fungals in areas of high humidity and high rainfall, there is a need for a process to transform these normally oil-insoluble nitrogen-containing pesticidal substances into oil-soluble forms.
Recently it has been found through trial and error that the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,348 can be extended to certain other oil-insoluble nitrogen-containing pesticidal agents to yield stable, useful oil-soluble complexes.